You Will Be In My Heart
by NatyEscribe
Summary: "Algún día volveremos a vernos...Arthur". Universo alterno. USUK o UKUS como prefieran. Alfred protagonista.


Bueno, esta historia esta dedicada a**_ Remula Black _**de cumpleaños...Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y perdóname por la tardanza, pero es la historia mas larga que eh podido hacer ¡En serio! Espero la disfrutes tu y todo aquel que quiera leerla.

La canción es **_En mi corazón viviras - Phil_ Collins**.  
><em><strong>¡Feliz cumpleaños!.<br>**_**Advertencia: No hay un final feliz lleno de amor y estando juntos para siempre toda la vida. Alfred deberá seguir solo.**

* * *

><p>Hospital "Cruz Roja", Piso 5.<p>

Sabía de memoria como subir…

En ascensor: Doblar a la derecha, recto hasta la sala de operaciones, a la izquierda después.  
>En escaleras: Doblar a la izquierda, pasar recto hasta llegar a la sala de Rayos X y después doblar a la derecha.<p>

Habitación 562, la más grande de todo el hospital…  
>Y un tanto especial.<p>

Allí se encontraban objetos como un piano, una televisión con DVD, un reproductor de música con un estante al lado de libros y algunas películas, casi todas musicales, de fantasía, y una que otra infantil, con un balcón donde se podía observar el jardín y las luces brillantes de la ciudad en las noches.  
>No era una habitación como las demás.<p>

En aquel cuarto se encontraba su ángel, su vida y esperanza, pero también…  
>Su perdición.<p>

Por él, es que había decidido convertirse en un héroe, sería un reconocido doctor que encontraría la cura a la enfermedad que su persona importante padecía, algo que solo 3 de cada 1000 personas tenía cada 10 años, algo genético que solo el 9,48 % de la población mundial lo tenía, y solo se encontraba cada cierto tiempo, 10 años era la aproximación de esto.

Aun recuerda el día en que le conoció; buscaba a su madre en el piso 5 desesperado, le había dado apendicitis y su padre solo podía cargar con su hermano menor.  
>El le dijo que estaría bien, que encontraría la habitación solo…Pero se había perdido en ese largo pasillo con sus apenas 8 años de edad recién cumplidos.<br>No recordaba la habitación y estaba a punto de llorar cuando vio a una enfermera salir de una habitación y corrió a ella, pensando que su madre se encontraba allí, pero al abrir la puerta, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al mirar aquel niño y juro ver un par de alas en su espalda. El chico se volteo y sus ojos se encontraron.

"_-¿Quién eres?"_

Ese fue su encuentro, su primera mirada y el supo que ese niño sería muy importante en su vida, y no dejaría que se fuera por nada del mundo, le protegería y cuidaría.

_"-Soy Alfred y estoy perdido-Aun recuerda que sollozaba mientras miraba asombrado al niño- Busco a mi mamá"  
>"-¿Te acuerdas de la habitación?"<br>"-Nu…Nu me acuerdo…Solo sé que la operaron de apendecatis"  
>"-Es apendicitis…"<em>

Recuerda como suspiro y se bajo de la cama con cuidado, era un poco más alto que él, pálido, rubio claro y tenía unas enormes cejas en su rostro, pero sus ojos eran como dos canicas verdes y el amaba las canicas. El niño le ofreció la mano y el la tomo sin dudar, por alguna razón le tenía mucha confianza a esa persona que apenas había visto y cruzado palabra alguna, su corazón latía como nunca, pero era muy inocente, así que no conocía el significado de eso…  
>Sintió la necesidad de ver el número de la habitación de esa persona. 562. Nunca olvidaría ese número en su vida, sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas y caminaba al lado de ese extraño…Su nombre, aun no lo sabía en ese momento.<p>

_"-¿Cómo te llamas?..."  
>"-Soy Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland y tengo 10 años-Dijo para evitar más rodeos"<br>"-Yo soy Alfred Frederick Jones, y tengo 8 años Arthie"  
>"-No me digas así, soy Arthur…<br>"-¡Pero yo quiero decirte así!"_

Y antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo sobre el apodo del mayor, encontraron al padre del niño ojos azules, el adulto le agradeció a Arthur su ayuda y dejo que Alfred entrara a ver a su madre y a su hermano menor que la acompañaba, siempre abrazando su osito de peluche traído de Canadá.  
>No dudo dos veces en correr a abrazarla y llorar de felicidad al ver que su madre estuviera sana y salva en aquel hospital, pero al voltear, el niño de ojos verdes y grandes cejar había desaparecido; seguramente habría vuelto a su habitación.<p>

Después de eso, las visitas al hospital comenzaron, al principio, por su madre y mientras Matthew, como se llamaba su hermano, esperaba en la sala de espera junto con su padre, el corría a la habitación.

"_-¡Arthie! Vine a visitarte como buen Hero que soy"  
>"-No me digas así, y no tienes porque hacerlo…"<br>"-Si tengo, te prometo visitarte todos los días hasta que mejores, ¡Es una promesa de un Hero!"_

Esa fue la primera vez, aun sin saber la cruda realidad, que vio al mayor sonreír de esa manera y se dio cuenta que esa promesa seria sagrada y nunca debería romperla…  
><strong>Nunca la rompería.<strong>

Uno de los recuerdos que más anhelaba con el ingles fue cuando, después de que el doctor de Arthur le dijera a ambas madres de que la presencia del pequeño hacia bien a su salud, fue cuando llevo una película infantil a los 11 años llamada "Tarzan", en ese momento el DVD no existía y el VHC era lo más avanzado para ver pelis.  
>El mayor tenía varios musicales que su padre le traía cuando debía regresar a Inglaterra por el trabajo; le traía, además de películas, libros de fantasía, misterio y romance, juegos de mesa, y una vez le había traído un videojuego que termino regalándoselo a Alfred, el protector de su hijo. Así le había bautizado y al menor le encanto.<p>

Las lágrimas del cejón sorprendieron al de ojos azules, era la primera vez que lloraba ante una película. Él la había visto varias veces solo o con su hermano, pero nunca le había sacado alguna lagrima…Hasta que la vio con su Iggy…Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y lloraron en la parte donde Tarzan se sentía diferente a su madre.

"_-Quiero que esa sea nuestra canción…-Dijo de repente"  
>"-¿Cuál?-El menor se sorbía los mocos"<br>"La de Tarzan…Es preciosa, la aprenderé a tocar en piano"_

Otro de sus momentos más preciados…Fue el día del huracán Catrina…  
>Recuerda que a sus 14 años había tenido una pelea con el Arthur de 16 y le había gritado con mucha fuerza un "Ojala te pudras en el hospital". Se sentía la peor persona del mundo…<p>

**La peor del universo.**

Pero ese día haría cambiar su visión de su hermano no de sangre Arthur a otra que apreciaría toda su vida…  
>No recuerda mucho que sucedió, solo que de un momento a otro, la lluvia caía en su rostro y una pared estaba sobre sus piernas. Inmovilizado. Sentía que moriría allí, y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Su único pensamiento era Arthur…Solo su nombre y su sonrisa…<br>Y grito con todo pulmón…Solo gritaba.

**"_-¡ARTHUR!"_**

**Él tenia la esperanza…**

**"_-¡ARTHUR, POR FAVOR!"_**

**De que le oiría…**

**"_-¡AYUDAME, ARTHUR, POR DIOS!"_**

Más en el fondo…Se había rendido, dejo de gritar, aceptando su derrota y cerrando los ojos…  
><strong>Cuando oyó su voz.<strong>

**"_-¡ALFRED, NO CIERRES LOS MALDITOS OJOS Y SE UN HEROE!"_**

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y sentía las piernas liberarse, alzo la mirada y lo vio allí. Tenía una herida en el brazo y sangraba gravemente, pero allí estaba el…  
><strong>Salvando su vida…<strong>

"_-Vamos Alfred, dijiste que serias mi héroe…¡Entonces, compórtate como un Hero, Idiot!"_

Su corazón palpito con fuerza…Con todo lo que le quedaba de energía, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación de consulta y se metieron allí, Arthur curo sus heridas y las de él. Solo observaba al mayor cuidar de él. Y no pudo mas, lloro con fuerza y el chico de cejas grandes le miro.

"_-Tranquilo, estaremos bien…Pronto vendrán a buscarnos y nos sacaran de aquí ¿De acuerdo?  
>"-Lo siento Arthie…Te dije algo horrible y ahora…<br>"-No, no te rindas Alfred…-Sintió sus manos heladas en su frente y se calmo un poco- Todo pasara rápido…"  
>"-Tengo miedo…"<br>"-Alfie…-Recuerda como se subió a la cama y le abrazo con dulzura-…__**Como me apena…El verte llorar…Toma mi mano, siéntela…Yo te protejo de…Cualquier cosa…No llores mas, aquí estoy…"  
><strong>_

La voz de Arthur sonaba a la de un ángel, y en medio de todo ese caos, muerte y sangre…Pudo sentirse en paz, quedándose dormido en su pecho…  
>Y soñó a su Arthie con una sonrisa como la de hace mucho tiempo, con un traje blanco en un altar.<br>Supo cual era su misión en ese momento.  
>En ese lugar, con la voz de su Iggy, decidió convertirse en doctor, salvar a su amado y casarse con el…Ese sería su sueño a partir de ese día.<p>

Después de todo ese tiempo, el iba todos los días después de clases, lloviera o hiciera sol, nevara o una oleada de calor, estudiaba con él y le enseñaba lo que le habían mostrado ese día en el colegio. Así todos los días de su vida, ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

Recuerda ese día como la palma de su mano, ese **ayer **que apreciara toda su vida…  
>Fue su día de graduación y con 18 años, en vez de ir a la fiesta de despedida, fue al hospital con su diploma, un traje y una cajita roja, con algo especial adentro, un ramo de rosas rojas como le gustaba a su amado y su diploma, el ingles le había rogado que se lo mostrara.<br>Arthur no sabía que sucedía, sus padres y los de Alfred le habían ayudado en algo secreto supuestamente. Ese día le habían dado ropa elegante nueva, habían acomodado una mesa y comida caliente.  
>Le habían dicho que esperara y solo eso, su corazón nunca había latido tan rápido, sentía que algo importante sucedería esa noche…<br>_**La perfecta noche para confesarle a Alfred lo que sentía…**_

El menor recuerda a la perfección todos los gestos, frase por frase y miradas de su querido Arthur.  
>Y a media noche, el momento más mágico para ambos, la hora de la verdad…Llego con las campanadas a lo lejos del reloj del hospital.<p>

"_-Me recuerda a Inglaterra…Aun que solo estuve allí 5 años de mi vida, nunca lo olvidare…"  
>"-Arthur, prometo llevarte de nuevo a Inglaterra cuando mejores…"<br>"-Alfred, sabes que nada es seg…-No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el menor coloco una cajita roja, abriéndola con un anillo-…¿Qué es esto?..."  
>"-Arthur Kirkland, se que posiblemente no sientas…Lo que yo siento por ti, pero desde hace tiempo, desde el día en que nos conocimos para ser exactos, cambiaste mi mundo…<strong>¿Quieres casarte conmigo<strong>?..."_

El silencio apareció y Alfred pensó que había metido la pata muy en el fondo, pero ya no podría echarse para atrás y cuando iba a guardar la caja al no recibir respuesta, escucho unos sollozos, descubriendo a su amado llorar con una sonrisa en los labios, tomando la cajita y colocándose el anillo de plata que había dentro, el cual tenía inscrito _**"Por siempre tuyo, mi ángel. Alfred".**_ Ambos se miraron a los ojos y su primer beso fue en ese balcón a la luz de las estrellas y la luna.

En la ceremonia de la boda no fue así, la lluvia caía con fuerza y el menor tenia los nervios de punta, pensaba que la boda no se concretaría…  
>Había sido muy difícil conseguir a alguien que los casara y obviamente no sería legal hasta después de varios años, cuando la gente fuera más tolerable, pero tener a un padre allí, que los casase frente a su gente querida, era todo lo necesario.<br>Claro que con la lluvia, el americano pensó que se arruinaría todo…Cuando el padre llego y dijo que Arthur estaba listo.  
>Recordó que la lluvia era la favorita del cejón y sonrió, se sentiría en casa. Eso era lo importante, que él fuera feliz y si lo era, entonces Alfred F. Jones también lo era.<br>La boda se efectuó bajo la lluvia, con algunos amigos de Alfred y otros de Arthur.  
>Del lado de el menor estaban sus padres, su hermano Matthew que era el padrino, un lituano llamado Toris, amigo de la universidad, Gilbert y Ludwing, el mayor era adoptado, por eso no se parecían en nada, pero ambos se querían como tal; amigos de la infancia de Alfred.<br>Del lado de Arthur se encontraba sus padres también, sus 4 hermanos (el cual Alfred odiaba a todos por su poco interés a su hermano menor estando enfermo), Elizaveta, una enfermera y mejor amiga del ingles, la madrina, un frances llamado Francis con el cual tenía una enemistad y amistad a la vez, y un japonés llamado Kiku, que grababa la boda y sonreia, había superado el cáncer que le habían detectado a los 12 y allí estaba, sano y apoyando a su amigo para que no se rindiera.  
>Fue un precioso momento para ellos dos, ese día, bajo la lluvia y con todos allí, mirando esa unión tan fuerte de amor.<p>

_**Pero hay que recordar que en esta historia no hay un final feliz de amor.**_

Alfred nunca olvidara ese día, con 24 años, terminando la carrera de medicina con doctorado, uno de los mejores alumnos de la historia de la medicina…  
>Pero ese día, algo raro sentía el chico…<br>Y presintió que tenía razón, cuando el director apareció en la puerta de la clase de biología en medio de un examen, el ya había terminado y se pudo retirar sin preocupaciones…  
>Su hermano lo esperaba en el auto junto la madre de Arthur…Ella estaba llorando…<br>Esos fueron los pasos más largos de su vida…Y mientras continuaba…  
>Su corazón caía al abismo…<br>_ "-Alfred…Arthur falleció…-Dijo su hermano mientras le entregaba una carta"...  
><strong>Y su mundo perfecto, cayo a sus pies.<strong> _

27 de Junio…Diez años de la muerte de Arthur desde ese día.  
>Había adoptado a una niña…Su amado siempre había querido una niña a la cual llamar Alice…<br>Era igualita a él en casi todos los aspectos y cuando cumplió los 12 años, le conto su historia a su hija…

"_-…Quiero conocer el hospital donde papá Arthur falleció, papí hero Alfred-Le había dicho la pequeña después de contarle su historia"_

Por eso estaba en ese lugar, habían hecho una transferencia a Alfred y decidió llevar a su hija al hospital donde trabajaban…

Hospital "Cruz Roja", Piso 5.

Sabía de memoria como subir…

En ascensor: Doblar a la derecha, recto hasta la sala de la quimioterapia para niños, a la izquierda después.

En escaleras: Doblar a la izquierda, pasar recto hasta llegar a la sala de maternidad y después doblar a la derecha.

Habitación 562, una de las más grandes habitaciones de todo el hospital…

Y un tanto especial.

Allí se encontraban objetos como un piano, una televisión con DVD, un reproductor de música con un estante al lado de libros y algunas películas, casi todas musicales, de fantasía, y una que otra infantil, con un balcón donde se podía observar el jardín y las luces brillantes de la ciudad en las noches.

No era una habitación como las demás.

En aquel cuarto alguna vez se encontró su ángel, su vida y esperanza, su primer y único amor, su esposo y el que le dio el mejor sueño del mundo.  
><em><strong>Ser un héroe.<strong>_

Unos días después, su hija había desaparecido como de costumbre mientras él trabajaba, así que con el tiempo libre que le quedaba, fue a buscarle…  
>Su sorpresa fue verle entrar a esa habitación, así que le siguió.<br>Y por alguna razón, se imagino a Alice como el mismo…Y el niño a Arthur…  
>Ojos verdes y cabello castaño dorado, se le oyó un perfecto acento ingles.<br>Su corazón se encogió con tal escena y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, sabría lo que ocurriría en un futuro cercano…  
>En la noche, salió un momento al patio de su casa y se sentó en el pasto verde. Miro al cielo y dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro mientras susurraba Arthur…<br>Fue cuando sintió como una mano tomaba la de él, giro la cabeza, y allí estaba él…Sonriéndole con dulzura, con unas alas en su espalda, como el día en que le vio por primera vez.  
>Y lloro, porque en su funeral no había llorado, y en los demás años tampoco había dejado escapar una lagrima. Lloro en las piernas de Arthur, mientras el acariciaba su cabello…Pudo oir la voz de su amado, cantarle su canción…<p>

_**Como me apena el verte llorar  
><strong>__**Toma mi mano, siéntela**_

_**Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
><strong>__**No llores mas, aquí estoy**_

_**Frágil te vez dulce sensual**_

_**Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré  
><strong>__**Esta fusión es irrompible**_

_**No llores mas, aquí estoy  
>En mi corazón tu vivirás<strong>_

_**Desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
><strong>__**En mi corazón, no importa que dirán**_

_**Dentro de mí estarás siempre...  
><strong>__**No pueden entender nuestro sentir**_

_**Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
><strong>__**Sé que hay diferencias más por dentro**_

_**Somos iguales tu y yo  
>En mi corazón tu vivirás<strong>_

_**Desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
>No escuches ya más que pueden saber<strong>_

_**"Que pueden saber"  
>Si nos queremos mañana y hoy<strong>_

_**Entenderán, lo sé...  
>tal vez el destino te hará pensar<strong>_

_**Mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar**_

_**Entenderán lo sé...  
>Lo haremos muy juntos pues…<br>En mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás**_

_**Estarás dentro de mí**_

_**Hoy y por siempre amor  
>Tú en mi corazón<strong>_

_**Si en mi corazón**_

_**No importa qué dirán, no sufras más  
><strong>__**Dentro de mí estarás**_

_**Estarás siempre  
>Siempre…<br>Aquí siempre**_

_**Para ti estaré siempre  
><strong>__**Siempre y por siempre**_

_**Solo mira a tu lado  
><strong>__**Solo mira a tu lado  
><strong>__**Solo mira a tu lado…**_

**_Yo estaré siempre_**

Alfred despertó, en su cama, bien acobijado…  
>No recordaba nada del día anterior, hasta que vio en su mano izquierda el anillo de plata…<br>El pensó que lo había perdido el día de la muerte de Arthur, así que se quito el anillo para verificar que era de el…  
>Si lo era…<br>_**"Siempre te amare y estaré a tu lado. Arthur"  
><strong>_Sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no hacia…  
>Con verdadera felicidad y amor…<p>

_**Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos…Arthur.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin~ Espero les haya gustado o sacado alguna lagrima.<br>Gracias por todo tu apoyo y paciencia Remula~ **_

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
